


Die Freiheit der Hoffnung

by Aleya



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alhana wird Sturm nie vergessen können - auch wenn Sturm tot und sie mit Porthios verheiratet ist. Kurze Gedanken auf dem Sonnenturm.</p><p>Gepostet: 17.09.2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Freiheit der Hoffnung

  
  
Wie inzwischen fast jeden Abend stand Alhana auf der Spitze des Sternenturmes des Volkes der Silvanesti und sah den Konstellationen in ihrem ewigen Ringen um die Vorherrschaft am Nachthimmel zu. Thakisis, die Dunkle Königin, war wieder an ihrem angestammten Platze, von Paladin, dem Platindrachen, durch Gilean, dem Gott des Ausgleichs, getrennt. Das Gleichgewicht war wieder hergestellt, der Krieg der Drachenlanze vorüber. Die Zeit des Leidens, die Zeit des Sterbens war vorbei.  
  
Die Zeit zu feiern und zu leben, sich an der Freiheit zu erfreuen war gekommen.  
  
Doch sie konnte kein Leben in ihrem Herzen finden, zu tief saß der Schmerz in ihr. Sie konnte genauso wenig feiern wie sie frei war. Die arrangierte Ehe mit Porthios, welche ihrer beiden Völker vereinigen und den Zwist zwischen den Silvanesti und den Qualinesti beenden sollte, lag wie ein Korsett an ihrem Körper, schon lange hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht mehr genug Luft zu bekommen, zu eingeengt zu sein.  
  
Natürlich war sie Politikerin und natürlich sah sie die Vorteile, die ihrer beider Verbindung brachte. Dennoch – ihr Herz hing noch immer an Sturm Feuerklinge, dem edlen Ritter, der sein Leben im Namen der Ehre gab. Der ganz Krynn gerettet hatte an jenem Tag im Turm des Oberklerikers vor Palanthas.  
  
Sie hatte sich von den Überlebenden der Schlacht berichten lassen, was geschehen war.  
Tolpan Barfuß hatte ungewöhnlich ernst für einen Kender von Sturms letzten Kampf gegen den blauen Drachen Skie berichtet. Flint Feuerschmied hatte ihr von Sturms ungebeugtem Willen berichtet. Und Laurana schließlich berichtete von Sturms Mut und seiner tiefen Liebe zu der Besitzerin des Sternenjuwels, welches er immer auf seiner Haut getragen hatte. Jenem Sternenjuwel, welches nach seinem Tod und nach der gewonnenen Schlacht gemeinsam mit ihm in jener Grabstätte namens Paladins Kammer aufgebahrt wurde, jenem Juwel, welches seinen Glanz verloren und zurück erlangt hatte.  
  
Damals im verfluchten Wald von Shoikan, damals als die Bäume ihrer Heimat Blut weinten und ihr Schicksal verfluchten – damals wäre sie fast zerbrochen, als das Juwel erlosch, als dieser grässliche Schmerz durch ihr Herz schoss. Als sie wusste, dass Sturm in jener Sekunde gestorben war. Und sie wusste, sie wäre mit ihm gestorben, hätte Paladin ihr kein Zeichen gegeben. Das Juwel hatte erneut zu leuchten begonnen, hatte sanft im roten Licht Lunitaris pulsiert und ihr die Hoffnung zurückgegeben.  
  
Die Hoffnung darauf, dass Paladin die große Ungerechtigkeit in Sturms Tod und ihrer Trennung sah. Darauf, dass noch nicht alles zu spät war.    
  
Doch diese Hoffnung war im Schwinden, immer deutlicher fühlte Alhana die Schatten der Verzweiflung nach ihrem Herz greifen. Das Juwel leuchtete noch immer, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie davon zu halten hatte. Sie hätte davon gehört, wenn Sturm Feuerklinge, Held der Lanze und Ritter von Solamnia auferstanden wäre. Sie hätte es gespürt, sie hätte es gewusst. Doch nichts. Kein Zeichen, keine Nachricht. Keine Freiheit. Und doch – das Juwel leuchtete, noch war nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.  
  
Sie spürte die Person in ihrem Rücken mehr als dass sie sie hörte. Porthios, ihr Ehemann. Ihr arrangierter Ehemann, der sie genauso wenig liebte wie sie ihn. Zumindest hatten sie inzwischen eine gemeinsame Basis des Respekts gefunden, sodass ein wenig Frieden in ihre Beziehung eingetreten war.  
  
„Lady Alhana“, begrüßte Porthios sie mit seiner sanften, weichen Stimme. „Ihr solltet nicht hier oben sein.“  
  
Langsam drehte Alhana sich zu ihm um, ihr langes dunkles Haar schwang elegant um sie herum. Inzwischen zuckte sie nicht mehr zusammen, wenn sie seine Stimme hörte, inzwischen fühlte sie keine Wut mehr in ihr hochsteigen, wenn sie seine sehnige Elfengestalt erblickte. Ungerührt neigte sie den Kopf, erwies ihm ihren Respekt.  
  
„Lord Porthios. Das Wetter ist schön, die Konstellationen friedlich. Warum sollte ich nicht hier sein?“  
  
Das Sternenjuwel leuchtete im Licht des einzigen sichtbaren Mondes, Lunitaris rotes Licht tauchte auch Porthios in den Anschein von Wärme. Später, wenn auch Solinari sein silbernes Licht spendete, würde die Kühle und Arroganz Porthios’ zum Vorschein treten, würden die harten Linien seines Gesichtes betont werden. Doch in diesem Moment konnte Alhana die guten Seiten an ihm annehmen, bevor sie wieder in Politik und Härte verschwanden.  
  
Porthios wusste, wem ihr Herz gehörte und er akzeptierte. Er behandelte sie mit Respekt, gab ihr soviel Freiraum wie möglich. Doch es war nicht genug. Es würde nie genug sein ohne Sturm an ihrer Seite  
  
Der Elfenlord zog kurz die Brauen zusammen, als überlege er eine möglichst diplomatische Antwort, nickte dann jedoch nur und verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Verbeugung von ihr. Sie wusste, er hatte gehofft, dass sie heute ihren ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen würde und es ehrte ihn, dass er ihre Entscheidung respektierte. Er war ein guter Elf. Aber er war nicht Sturm.  
  
Und so sah Alhana Sternenwind weiter in den Himmel und hoffte.


End file.
